


The Walls Are Too Damn Thin: The Other Side

by JuHuaTai



Series: Thin Walls Series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Doubt, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-PWP, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai
Summary: Communication is the key to a successful relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M SORRY. I PROMISE NO MORE NEW FIC UNTIL I FINISHED THE OTHER ONES BUT this is made due to popular request (okay, one or two request) and a really sweet private message that i really wanted to fulfil. It's just going to be a two parter, and writing this helps considering i'm still having some writer's block on the others. 
> 
> Oh and, you know how the first one's a bit humorous? Yeah, this one's not gonna be like that. It's a bit... angsty? i guess? but it's definitely explicit so, be warned.
> 
> But anyways! Hope you'd enjoy!

 

Whatever hesitation Ace might’ve felt the first time he invited Marco to come over his place melted down in a matter of minutes. It was mostly due to the fact that he knows for sure that Sabo and Luffy will not be around for days to come, and that once the door was closed, there’s nothing stopping him from literally climbing all over Marco. This is his own territory, a familiar place where he did not have to worry about anything but the man holding him, far away from the possibility of someone seeing them interact for a moment too long and draw their conclusion.

 

Being in his own place, in his own house also gave Ace a better sense of security; it’s a place of privacy, where no one can possibly hear them, but most importantly, it means that there’s no urgency to check out or leave separately, which means Marco could stay longer and spend more time with him. There’s a deep twinge in his chest, one that has nothing to do with the fact that the older male was now latching his mouth all over his chest and nipple. Ace wished he could say confidently that it was a sentiment shared between the two of them.

 

Maybe he should feel guilty for lying, but his excuse of ‘my brothers aren’t home’ still contain some truth in them, and so does ‘it’s cheaper than a love hotel’. Because what else can he say? He knows Marco, knows that he’d feel guilty if Ace even mention the slightest that he wanted the man to stay and for once actually wake up together. He’d be fine if the guilt was out of agreement, but he had a strong feeling it’ll only be out of sense of obligation, and that he can’t handle. As much as Ace tried to pretend that this _thing_ with Marco wasn’t a casual meet up, he’s never one to lie to himself.

 

He hated that he cared this much, but Ace knew he was doomed since the day he was first introduced to Marco on his very first day as a rookie in the district’s precinct. Back then, he could only stare from afar, he could only imagine or talk Sabo’s ears off about how amazing and gorgeous his mentor was, and honestly, if things had continued to be like that, maybe it’ll be for the best. Because back then, he was sure that nothing would ever happen, and longingly wishing for someone’s attention was a lot better than having only half of it and always craving more.

 

But that’s not how things works in Ace’s life. No, he had to wake up one day with the greatest hangover in his life next to the naked and sculpted body that he could recognize only by a glimpse of it. He had to face that fact that he couldn’t remember the very first time he was deflowered - as Marco put it that very same day - by the man of his dream, but he could remember clearly that the first thing that came out of his mouth was ‘i’m so sorry’. Ace’s only consolation prize was that at least he managed to sleep with Marco, and that had been enough to make him smile to cover for the pang in his heart.

 

And yet, it didn’t take long for them to fall into this routine, and the funny thing is, Ace was sure that this isn’t what Marco had in mind. Marco didn’t treat him any differently in front of others afterwards, but he corners him in quiet places, seeking apology and spewing an entire spiel about how he was responsible as Ace’s commanding officer and he would understand if Ace reported him. Ace told him repeatedly that he wouldn’t, and soft rebuke soon turned into aggression. He didn’t need to know how much Marco regretted that night, he spat to the older, because Ace sure as hell didn’t.

 

They fucked again that day in the basement file room, the corner-most area that hold cases dating back to 40 to 50 years ago and no one ever stepped a foot into. One minute, Ace had been pushing the older against the cabinet one minute, screaming at him to stop with the apologies and the next, he was straddling Marco’s waist, riding him like he was a prized steed and Ace was an experienced jockey. 

 

The memory of that day, as well as the consecutive events of their sneaking about made Ace shiver. Afterwards, it was like Marco had lost all sorts of restraint, and he took Ace to a whole new world, showed him things about himself he didn’t even know. Fucking around in the precinct was getting too risky, especially after they were nearly caught in the upper level’s lavatories, and bizarrely enough, it was after an arrest case that the idea of a hotel was introduced to the two of them.

 

It was 2 months in to these strange encounters when Ace began to realize that oh, he had set himself up as a fuck-buddy. Sure, Marco took him out for dinner every now and then, and once during their rare day off together, he even took him out of town, but every single one of those encounters ended up in a bed that wasn’t their own. Their schedule was hectic and their individual lives more so, but the most frequent time Ace can see Marco aside from the station was in some discreetly placed 3 star hotel with dim lighting and bed with enough thread count and cleanliness that he at least won’t end up with some disease of sorts.

 

And the worst thing is, Ace wanted more than just this, but he knew Marco didn’t. 

 

It’s not hard to see. The first few times, they set up a rendezvous in some hourly hotel known for this sort of activity and once their time was up, Marco would drive him off to his own house, with one or two little quip about how he enjoyed that night. Seedy hotels turned to proper low budget hotels, one that made Ace question the dent it caused to Marco’s wallet and when his offer to at least pay half of it was rejected, offered that maybe they can go back to his place instead. That was also rejected, because Marco didn’t think Luffy or Sabo would appreciate that.

 

Marco’s place was out of the equation, seeing that he shared them with the people they’re trying to hide their entire ‘relationship’ from.

 

But that was when a new problem arise; Marco never had to drive him home again, but he was never there in the morning either. 

 

In the span of minutes after closing the door, they were both in different states of undress. He wished that the new sense of privacy his apartment gave them, they could at least take their time a little bit, but as Marco more or less lifted him and disposed him to the nearest soft surface - the sofa - Ace mused that he didn’t have that sort of patience. It had been a long stressful day in the precinct, with the amount of paperwork and transferal that needed to be done in before an impossible due date, as well as the anxiety that raised when he realized that Marco was called over to Pops’ office more and more often lately. He tried to ask why once, but Marco had only brushed him off. 

 

It was hard to think straight when Marco descended upon him like a striking wild beast, all powerful and feral, devouring him like he was a full course meal and he’s hungrier than Luffy will ever be. He trailed kisses down from his lips to his neck, and Ace tried to stifle down his moan when Marco bit the juncture, quite close to his collarbone and one of his weak spot, while feeling his legs lifted by the back of his knees to circle around hard, sculpted waist, “Fuck,” he cursed softly, one arm shooting out to grip on the sofa’s hand rest and the other automatically burying itself to the tussled blonde locks that is Marco’s hair.

 

He cursed again when the fabric of his cotton boxers brushed against his rapidly hardening cock, feeling the hard lump thrusting between his legs, “How are you so hard already?”

 

“I’ve gone half-mast since we stepped into this building and i’ve been ready since we walked in,” he heard Marco growled against his heated skin, nipping all the way down from his collars to his abdomen, biting hard against the side of his ribs, “Need to have you now, it’s been too fucking long. Bite you, eat you out, fucking bury myself in you so deep i’ll never be able to pull out,”

 

Ace groaned out of arousal from Marco’s words, but his mind worked differently. It scoffed at the implication, bitingly recalling the moments the man hightailed it once everything was over. The words itself never came out, at least, not in the way Ace’s mind wanted it to sound like. With the hand still tangled in Marco’s hair, he pulled the older up to eye level and leaned up to kiss him hard, pushing his tongue in and enjoying the access given to him inside of his superior’s mouth, “Better put your money where your mouth is,” the dark haired man purred once they separated, enjoying the sight of Marco’s glazed eyes.

 

It didn’t last long, unfortunately, or fortunately, when it was replaced by eyes burned with lust and passion, as rich as the voice caressing his ear, “I prefer putting my mouth all over your body,”

 

And who was Ace to stop that?

 

The concept of allowing Marco free reign over his body was nothing new, because Ace had long since learned that the man knows _very well_ what he was doing. He simply goes along with the flow, giving encouragement through little moans and whimpers or an enthusiastic thrust and jolt, knowing that Marco loved seeing him like that. He shuddered with every lick to every crevice, sigh with every gentle kiss, and knows when the lift his hips up to allow himself to be stripped off from the last shred of clothing he had left. It was always a wonder to see how much he was leaking only by those little ministrations, as evident by the sight of his cock bouncing over his stomach once Marco roughly pulled his boxer away and toss them somewhere behind him.

 

“Fuck, touch me,” he pleaded, wiggling his hips on Marco’s lap a little as he held on tighter to the hand rest behind him. 

 

But when Marco reach down, he barely did as he was asked. Ace whimpered at the gentle tracing of the blonde’s finger over his pulsing arousal, stroking him only one time in an almost ghostlike fluttery touch, “Not gonna have you come from this,” Marco whispered directly to his ear, and even without looking, Ace knew there’s a smirk on his face. Behind squeezed close eyes, he could imagine them, the sharp upturn on Marco’s thick lips, so frustrating to look at on a normal day and even more so when he started doing it in bed. 

 

Hands roamed around his hips and down to his ass, cupping each mound with large, rough hands that came from years of field work. One of Marco’s thumb - Ace was too dazed to figure out which one - starting prodding over his entrance, flicking over the puckered skin insistently, “Why don’t you turn around, and let me touch you someplace else?” he whispered again, and Ace mewled when he felt the other thumb joining in the first, prodding and stretching around his hole.

 

Wordlessly, Ace turned - with some help, seeing that his legs were shaky and unable to stop - yet before he could even get into a comfortable position or even get a proper hold on to the hand rest, his hips was grabbed and pulled back. He yelped when he felt both of his legs being lifted up, his pelvic resting over strong shoulders and what was undeniably hot puffs of breath hitting his taint and the underside of his balls. Ace didn’t need a mirror to know that the sudden heat rising over his head wasn’t just from his blood rushing down, “Marco!”

 

Marco didn’t answer, but instead, Ace could feel his tongue running up from his balls and to his entrance. When he squeak and muffled his moan, he felt Marco shaking slightly against him, obviously laughing. In embarrassment, Ace protested by swinging his forelegs in a round motion, ignoring the fact that he felt Marco’s lips bumping against him even more, “Put me down! What the fuck are you— Aah!”

 

His grip on the hand rest nearly faltered when he suddenly felt his puckered muscles being shallowly penetrated by hot and wet tongue. One hand gripped the back of his thigh, close enough to the underneath of his rear, while the other was holding him up by his waist, a good solid grip which is a good thing because as Marco continued to lick and probe deeper, Ace began to trash about. He quivers the deeper Marco reached, knuckled gone white from how hard he was grasping the material and in reflex, he squeezed his thighs together, effectively trapping Marco’s head in between them.

 

Not that Marco seems to mind; in fact, the hand on the back of his thigh moved to the side of it and actually pressed it closer against the older’s cheek, and Ace could feel rather than see the smug smile than began to form on the older’s face. Before he could protest, Marco’s tongue disappeared from his hole, and not a second later it returned with what was unmistakably a finger along with it. The hand on his hips was gone, and the one pressing his thigh against the side of Marco’s face tighten its grip and squeeze. 

 

“Y-you have—uungh! You have no f-fucki-fucking shame,” it was embarrassing how much he was reduced to a stuttering mess, feeling a stray drop of drool dripping out of the corner of his lips. Fuck, Marco’s good at this, so much that even if Ace had been unwelcoming to this idea, it hadn’t taken the older long to get him to get use to this. In fact, Ace was sure that he was long since conditioned for it, because he distinctly remembered that it hadn’t felt this good the first time around, “I—Aah, there! There, please, again!”

 

But of course, the tongue stopped, retracting away with a mortifyingly loud and lewd ’pop’, “I think i’m losing my touch. Can’t be that good if you can still talk that much,”

 

“Fuck you, you know you are,” Ace knew that Marco was only teasing, but at that point, he could care less if he’s playing right into the older’s hand. The finger brushing over his prostate had brought him closer to orgasm, and he need it _now, “_ Marco, please,”

 

When Marco lightly bit the fleshy part of his rear, Ace could feel that he was smiling, his voice even smugger than before, “Now who have no shame? Begging like thi—“ Ace didn’t give him any time to finish, bending his legs by his knee to trap Marco’s head from the back and squeezing them tight, shoving his waist back. From the surprised noise Marco gave, he’s probably caught off guard by suddenly being smothered by ass and thighs. Hell, even Ace didn’t know he could be that bendy or strong enough to support his body to do this, but he supposed arousal and the need to come are great motivators.

 

“You best put that mouth to work or so help me,” the freckled male growled, ignoring how breathless and desperate he sounded. 

 

That seems to be all Marco needed, because he chuckled, the motion making vibration down Ace’s spine and gripped him so tight he’s sure that his thighs will bruise everywhere tomorrow. Marco’s tongue was accompanied by two fingers, probing deep where the hot muscle couldn’t reach, and that was all that it took for Ace to go back to a whimpering, quivering mess. The rim of his hole felt sloppy, Marco’s deft fingers immediately finding his spot with frightening accuracy and Ace knew he wouldn’t last long. He’s already leaking pre-cum as it is, and he’s so damn close.

 

When Marco retracted his fingers, they came back in with a third, stretching him even further while still abusing his prostate, “Ye—ess!” the younger male moaned, stuttering, eyes squeeze shut, “Marco, oh— there! Please! Please, i’m so close—“

 

Ace came with an intelligible shout, shuddering at the spine-tingling hard press on the bundle of nerve inside of him and the light nip on his rim. His core burned from the burst of orgasm and without realizing it his hips stuttered, pressing him closer against Marco’s face. The younger let himself flop down, arms too shaky to properly support him, not caring for the brief twinge on his spine due to the position until Marco slowly moved away and let his legs slide down to the sofa.

 

With a self-satisfied chuckle, Marco flipped him to his back, and realized his mistake a little too late. Ace’s back made a squelching sound, which in turn made the raven groan amidst his panting, “Shit, you made me cum on the sofa,” he groaned, his voice hitching in the middle, “Cleaning it’s gonna be a pain, Sabo’s going to kill me,”

 

Marco huffed, obviously unconcerned - because he’s not the one who would have to deal with Sabo’s ranting - and he moved over to loom over Ace’s heaving and heated body, “We’ll think of something,” he said nonchalantly, “But that’s for later,”

 

He leaned down for a kiss, and when he nearly bumped his nose to Ace’s, the younger shot a hand up to cover his mouth, “Dude, you just had your mouth and tongue in my asshole. Are you seriously going to kiss me?”

 

A frown appear on Marco’s visage, more annoyed than anything, “Ace, it’s your ass,”

 

Ace considered this for a while, and shrugged, “Fair enough,” and to make up for the obstruction he caused, he leaned up and caught Marco to a deep kiss. There’s a taste there that he had never came across before whenever he kissed Marco, one that Ace quickly recognize as ‘oh shit, that’s me’. He could only describe it as weird, and not in a pleasant way, and he would’ve asked why Marco was always so insistent on doing it when he felt something hard poking on his thigh.

 

He tried to separate away and offer to take care of it to return the gesture, but Marco’s started grinding against the same thigh, obviously aware of his own state. Ace wrapped both of his arms around the older’s neck as he winded both of his slowly recovering legs around Marco’s waist, rubbing against the still covered organ. Marco kissed him harder, one hand reaching up to hold the side of his head in place, grunting and moaning as he continued to thrust against Ace.

 

Soon, Marco separated away, albeit rather hesitantly, and hurried over to his pants just right in front of the table next to the sofa. He dug around his pocket like a crazed mad man, and when he pulled his hand out, Ace caught the sight of a silver foil wrapping.

 

And that made him burst out laughing because those pants hadn’t been any normal pants, those are police uniforms and their division captain literally stashed away condoms inside of it without anyone realizing it, “Are you fucking serious?”

 

His humour was soon chased away like a frightened animal when Marco turned his heated gaze back at him, not even looking as he ripped the foil away with his mouth. He spat the ripped part away - yet another thing to clean - and fished the thankfully lubed condom, “Trust me,” he said enigmatically, putting the condom on with the expertise that never fails to make Ace hot and bothered, “i’m always serious when it comes to fucking you,”

 

That had been Ace’s only warning before Marco returned to his position over him, prodding his loosened entrance with the head of his cock. He sank down little by little, thrusting shallowly, letting Ace’s sighs and hiss set his pace. By now everything was back to being familiar, a routine both knew each other enjoyed as much as they do, and in that brief moment, it cause Ace’s stomach to flutter when he realized just how well Marco could read him, how in his obvious state of need, he was still attentive enough to make sure that Ace was good and comfortable.

 

It didn’t take long for Marco to be sheathed in entirely, Ace’s arms and legs back around his neck and waist respectively as the younger took deep breaths to brace himself, “You’re doing a good job,” he heard Marco muttered, trailing kisses down his cheek, “You’re doing amazing, baby. You’re so perfect around me, so hot, i’ll make you feel good, gonna make you come again and fall apart in my hands,”

 

And it’s not fair how much Ace liked hearing those words, the occasional sweetness that seeped out of Marco no matter how hard they’re going, no matter what filthy things was said or done, before and after. It made it felt like for a moment there, this was sincere, that this wasn’t what Ace now understand was just some fun romp in the sack and something to be hidden away from everyone else. That Marco never once said ‘no one should ever find out about this’, that their interaction wasn’t just limited to random hotels and subtle glances at work, and that he never woke up alone, with only a piece of paper or a secretive whisper to remind him that the night before did happen.

 

Ace wished that he never figured out he was only Marco’s dirty little secret, and he wished he was never okay with that.

 

The intrusion still stings, and he was far from being ready, but Ace thrusted his hips up and stifle his pained gasp when Marco moved because it made him stop thinking. He mewled and whimper as Marco began slowly, digging his nails down the older’s back as the pressure increase, and soon the pain was quickly forgotten for the pleasure. Marco once again leaned down for a deep kiss, running his hand through Ace’s now sweat damp hair.

 

Slowly but surely, Marco picked up his pace, his own impatience clear in his erratic thrusts. Ace lifted his hips higher and clung even tighter around Marco’s waist, allowing a better angle, and they both began to moan and groan against each other’s lips, a thin thread of saliva between them with the rest drooling out of the corner of Ace’s mouth. 

 

Somewhere on the background, Ace thought he heard a thump, but he couldn’t be bothered to check. It could be that their motion was causing the sofa to bump against the wall, or it could be an angry neighbour who caught on with what they’re doing, and both were inconsequential to him now. Marco drove one powerful thrust after another into him, and all Ace could do now was just stay in his mercy.

 

There’s another thump again, and a noise that sounded too close like a person speaking, but in the same second as those thoughts cross his mind it also disappeared when Marco gave a particularly sharp thrust, “There! Oh god, there!” he screamed out in pure pleasure, which increase in volume as Marco angled himself again and thrusted directly towards that very same spot that made him see stars, “Fuck! Aangh! H-harder! Fuck me harder!”

 

Again, there’s a squeak, almost sounding like someone was being choked, followed by what he was sure was a door slam, but it was so far away it may as well be from another unit or even another building. He had better things to think about, like the fact that in the middle of this pleasure, it all suddenly stopped, and without warning, he was lifted up to a sitting position, Marco’s cock still inside of him and sliding even further due to the angle. It was already startling enough, and then Marco _stood up._

 

“What are you— Ah!”

 

With a little stumbling, Ace found himself trapped between Marco and the wall just a feet away from the sofa, legs hanging in the air and Marco even deeper inside of him, all down to the base, “I always want to know how this feels like,” Marco gasped out to his ear before thrusting up, and suddenly the stars were back in Ace’s vision, “Fuck, am i regretting never doing this before,”

 

Honestly, as was Ace because Marco picked up where he left off immediately, and Ace shrieked. Aside from Marco’s deep thrusting, gravity helped them greatly, and it took all of Ace’s concentration not to topple off and held on to Marco while being assaulted over and over by mind-numbing sensation. His jaw felt sore by how much he was shouting and blubbering at that point, asking for nothing else but _faster, harder, oh god it feels so good please don’t stop._

 

Then, as if it wasn’t enough, there’s a stinging pain on his ass, causing Marco’s thrust to stutter and Ace to let out a keening sound.

 

“You like that?” Marco’s thrust was not as rapid as before, it was a lot more powerful, strong enough that Ace’s breath was stolen out of him. Another swat to the underside of his ass, in tandem with a strong thrust and Ace could only sob and had his eyes rolling backward because it felt so good, it was so good it was slowly becoming too much. Marco chuckled, the sound strained by his effort to thrust, “Of course you do, how naughty,”

 

He thrusted again a couple of times, and when Ace least expected it, he spanked the underside of the younger’s ass again, the fleshy side that made the loudest flesh to flesh slapping sound that sent shudder down Ace’s spine, “Come on, say it,” he commanded with another thrust, making Ace toss his head backward, “Do you like it?”

 

Marco thrusted up, maintaining the same intensity and slowly gaining his speed back, and at the same time bit the same spot on Ace’s neck that made his knees weak and made his vision go white.

 

“Yes, yes, i like it! Oh god, yes! Spank me again, please—“ his begging was cut short when Marco granted his wish, delivering painful slap one after another against his rear, all the while slamming into his prostate and biting on his sensitive spot. 

 

Ace’s second orgasm came like a freight train, hitting him with an intensity that had his entire body spasm against Marco’s hold. He could barely register anything but his own high, only briefly shuddering when he felt hotness grew inside of him, and knew from Marco’s gasp and strangled moan that he too had come.

 

Marco was panting hard, wincing even, but even so, he lowered Ace gently to the floor as he too slid down, both more or less kneeling down. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their laboured breath. Ace could feel his leg trembling underneath him, but Marco was worse off, hissing in pain as he pulled them up to cross them, “This is going to hurt tomorrow,” he complained, yet when he lifted his head, he was tiredly smiling at Ace, “But it’s so worth it,”

 

Ace snorted, but he couldn’t really disagree. His back was sore now, the upper part from being repeatedly rubbed and slammed against the wall, and the lower an expected outcome. He felt sore everywhere, but Marco had a point; this was worth it.

 

After a brief moment, Marco stood up, glancing to the sofa and the myriad of clothing article thrown around it, and reality began to crash down to Ace’s conscience. 

 

Right, the sex’s done, so they’re done for the day. Marco’s probably planning to leave, having no reason to stay longer. Things obviously wasn’t going to play out as usual, with him falling asleep near immediately, and Marco slipping out afterwards, but as Marco made his way over to the sofa, Ace knew it’ll hurt him more to actually see Marco physically leaving him behind.

 

Before he realized it and without even acknowledging the protesting pain on his backside, Ace stood up, and held on to Marco’s hand. 

 

“My bedroom’s just right there,” he gestured, leaning closer to the older man, “We can do this properly,”

 

Ace was already pretty exhausted, but he got Marco in his place now, he’d be damned if he’ll let him leave. 

 

Not just yet.

 

For a moment there, Ace waited in trepidation as Marco glanced again to the side, but there’s a huge relief in his chest when the blonde smiled and nodded, “Well, the night’s still young,” he hummed, “Just let me take our clothes, wouldn’t want to walk out tomorrow in the nude,”

 

“Why bother? It’s not like there’s anyone else,”

 

“Still, it’s pretty messy since we’re just tossing everything around,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Ace waited for Marco to finish gathering their strewn out clothes and led him into his bedroom. As Marco walked in, Ace gripped the door handle tightly before he closed the door behind him.

 

Maybe tonight, he can make Marco stay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The first time Marco saw him, he had been such an unforgettable sight. Young, rosy cheeks sprinkled with endearing spatters of freckles, bright eyed and eagerness within his every step, all bundled in a pressed and crisp new uniform like everyone else in the room. He took Marco’s entire attention away from the everyone else in that giant hall, and in his deep concentration and obvious staring, Marco nearly missed his cue to deliver his congratulations and short speech to the police academy’s graduates.

 

The young man, with dark hair framing his perfect face, button nose and kissable lips never quite left his mind, that the moment he saw him again walking into the precinct not a month later, Marco spent the first 5 minutes of being introduced to the new recruit as him daydreaming. He went back to wondering if he was imagining things when Pops requested for him to train the newbie, but he was soon dragged back to earth when the dark haired beauty introduced himself with an easy and charming smile.

 

His name was Portgas D. Ace, Marco learned, and the moment he thought that it’s a pretty name, he knew that he’s a goner.

 

And that was very much not a good thing. Marco’s old, something often reminded to him by the occasional young thug wannabe and by his birthday candle every year, way older than Ace. Pops was never one to chase him about settling down, but most of his brothers do, especially when they themselves started to form their own families. By the time he turned 30, everyone stopped asking, and Marco also stopped looking. 

 

So during all those months he trained Ace, showed him the ropes and ladders that the academy couldn’t, he buried away all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. Lust and desire was something he could solve by himself - even if he felt extremely guilty by how he solved it - and though it hurts, Marco was relieved to be introduced to Sabo, who apparently lived together with Ace, and was obviously incredibly close to him.

 

But of course, Marco was a fool, especially when it comes to romance. As it turns out, Sabo was not Ace’s boyfriend, but his brother - albeit unrelated - they lived with a third brother Luffy, and after months and months of suppressing himself, he finally reach a breaking point. 

 

The incident caused by Teach’s betrayal and Thatch’s uncertain fate resulted in months of stress and tension, and it wasn’t until Thatch truly went back to his own place, alive, well and laughing at the surprise Izou lovingly put together for him that Marco truly know understand that everything was over and well. This may be the reason why he drank more than he usually allowed himself to indulge, giving in to Thatch and Ace’s goading. It was a bad idea, Marco knew, but it didn’t matter because soon after he reached his 5th bottle, he was gone.

 

Waking up next to Ace was mortifying to say the least. The younger man could barely remember anything, but after gathering himself, Marco could recall flashes of skin and flushed face, of burying himself into the forbidden fruit that is Portgas D. Ace. He apologized profusely, only shy of begging and kneeling down when doing so -especially after Ace let it slip that he may have been his first - but Ace waved it away silently and Marco took it as him not ready to talk about it just yet.

 

For the next few days, he tried his best to earn some semblance of respect back, making sure that they’re completely alone before they brought up the matter again. He waited anxiously for the inevitable call to Pops’ office, either getting a probation, a demotion or worse, even the pink slip, but he couldn’t honestly blame Ace if that’s the case. Marco was supposed to be his commanding officer, his superior, someone who is responsible for him. 

 

In his 40th attempt - and he does count it - Ace’s face turned from wary to genuinely angry, pushing him against a rattling cabinet and before Marco knew what happened, forcefully kissed him.

 

That had been the start of it all.

 

To describe how elated he had been that his feelings was returned would require an essay at least 10 times longer than his graduating dissertation, including at least 10 pages of footnote of other emotions that mingled in between, such as worry, panic and even doubt. He was worried that Ace was only doing this because of some twisted sense of obligation, he panicked over the possibility of them being together, something forbidden by the fraternization laws, and he had doubts about what Ace wanted from him, or if he genuinely want this.

 

And yet, despite everything, he marched on, because he’s a weak man who long since lost his self-control. Marco took painstaking efforts in hiding this new relationship between them a secret, dodging the ever watchful eyes of his co-workers and brothers to spend time with Ace, no matter how indecent he felt it was to take the younger in some abandoned store room, later a cheap motel and some discreet hotels. 

 

He couldn’t even take Ace to a proper date, not without risking into running to someone they know, so Marco took to remembering patrol routes and all schedules every week, sometimes even deliberately switching them up just so he can give himself and Ace some time together in specific places. Ace never caught on, neither did anyone else, but Pops did.

 

It had been Pops who sat him down and made him confess, who reassure him that despite being his superior, he would not do anything but warned him that his protection will only go so far. He had been the one Marco confided to about wanting to do better by Ace, something he couldn’t do now on his position, and Pops had been the one who throws him a bone, sending his application to the headquarters for a better position, and more importantly, sending him away to work someplace else that the fraternization law won’t work on him and Ace. It was something he had recommended Marco to do for a long time, and the only reason why he didn’t do it before was because he wished to stay with his brothers and father.

 

Now that Ace was in his life, though it was still a heavy choice to make, ultimately, Marco decided to thank Pops for it. His brothers will understand, he needed to do this if he ever wanted a lasting relationship with Ace.

 

Breathing heavily, Marco looked down to the sublime being underneath him, and realized that it was something he wanted oh so badly.

 

If there was any part of Ace that he loved the most, physical-wise, it would have to be his back. Strong and muscled, yet lean and supple, dusted with occasional freckles that became thinner the further away it was from his shoulders. He trailed kisses all over said back and shoulders, biting here and there as he goaded Ace into saying just how much he liked this - because Marco can’t help it, he liked hearing Ace praising him for his prowess - feeling himself swelling with every desperate mewls and whimpered words he managed to get out of him.

 

He loosened his hold behind Ace’s neck, humming, “You look so pretty like this, with your ass in the air and you on your knee, your body accepting every inch of me, so beautiful, all just for me,” The blonde delivered another slap to the side of Ace’s rear, thrilling over the quivering moan the younger produced. It was music to his ears, just as much as the entirety of Ace was a feast to his eyes. And he was the only one allowed to see all of this, he’s the only one privy to this, and that gives him an even bigger sense of satisfaction, “Only for me, Ace. No one else gets to do this, no one else can taste you like i can, to see you like this, no one,” 

 

Ace gasped breathlessly as he delivered another smack. The motion made Marco groan, the naked feeling of his naked, unprotected organ receiving the entirety of Ace’s heat and tightness. He could tell that from then on, he’d get addicted to forgoing any latex, and whether or not that’s a good thing remains to be seen, “Say it,”

 

“N-no one!” Ace was close, so close, Marco could tell, clenching hard around him and nearly sobbing, “Only you, no one felt as good— ahh, i’m! I’m cumming!”

 

The heat around him became too much, and between that and Ace’s sharp wail on his ear, Marco sped up even more, panting and groaning until he too reached his peak, letting his control snap and spill inside of the younger. It was hot, nearly too hot, and still panting and winded, Marco wrapped one arm around Ace’s middle to pull him up slightly, just to press their bodies together.

 

But it didn’t last long, not when his own legs were beginning to protest, so Marco fell - flopped, really - to the side, still holding on to Ace. For a moment, there was nothing else in the room but their intermingling breath and the strong musk of sweat and sex, making it really clear what just happened. Marco pulled Ace’s heaving body closer to him, pressing his forehead against sweaty dark locks. 

 

As his breathing began to go back to normal, Marco frowned as he glanced towards the wall behind Ace’s bed. Was it just him, or did he just hear someone talking? The entire apartment should be empty, right? Ace did say that Sabo and Luffy should be out for days, and he would be home alone. It’s either that this apartment’s walls are really thin between neighbours - in which case, it’ll be horrifying to find out that plenty of people are aware of what they’re doing - or Ace didn’t know that his brothers are home already.

 

Perhaps i should give a check, he thought silently, trying to stand up despite how weak his legs felt, and maybe also get a towel to wipe them both. He’s pretty sure he saw the door to the bathroom, and he could ask Ace where they put the—

 

Before he could even finish his train of thought, Marco found himself on his back once more, and on top of him was Ace, face still flushed and chest still heaving heavily. His hold on Marco’s shoulder was heavy, as if trying to keep him from moving.

 

In confusion, the older asked, “Ace, what are you doing?”

 

For a moment, there was a flash of expression that Marco didn’t have the time to decipher. Ace looked tired - they’ve gone 3 rounds of extremely enthusiastic sex, who wouldn’t be - but at the same time he looked determined, even desperate. One of his hand was pressed against the side of Marco’s face, trailing down to his neck and chest, “Your cum’s leaking out of me,” he moaned, “It made me feel so sensitive. Help me,”

 

Marco swallowed, not only because of Ace’s words, but he could feel his blood starting to rush again and he didn’t know how long he can keep doing that. Ace trailed his hand lower, finger flicking over his nipple, and down to Marco’s abdomen, scratching his nails lightly. The older couldn’t help but to shiver at the motion, “Sorry,” he muttered, “I told you we should’ve used condom. I’ll get the towel—“

 

But Ace didn’t even let him move. The dark haired male leaned down, pressing him into a deep and noisy kiss, all the while pressing his upper body down as if to restrain Marco even further. Ace’s eyes were glazed over when they separated, “Fuck me,”

 

Holy shit.

 

Ace leaned down once again and caught him in another searing kiss, all the while starting to move his hips in a lethargic movement. Marco held him and pushed away a little, pushing himself to a sitting position while Ace was still looking at him in daze, “Ace, we just did it three times,” he chuckled lightly, even if deep down, Marco was rather confused. He’s not against a whole night of wild sex, obviously, but he can tell that Ace was already at his own limit. And his eyes, those looks weren’t one of lust, they looked desperate, as if he was just doing this for something other than to satisfy his own craving, though of what, Marco couldn’t tell.

 

When Ace looked like he wanted to protest, Marco continued, shaking off his suspicion, “As much as i like to do an all night sex marathon, it’s been a long day. Plus, i’m not as young as i used to be, so give me a chance to bounce back, would you?”

 

Marco thought that it should be enough to deter him for a little, and maybe find out what’s going on. He experienced a brief moment of victory when Ace indeed backed off a little, at least, until Ace suddenly pushed him back again and latched his mouth onto Marco’s softening cock.

 

“Fuck! Warn a man, will you?” he shouted in a moment of incredulity because Ace’s mouth was hot and he was sucking with all of his might, it didn’t take long for Marco’s entire being to forget that he is tired.

 

If he wasn’t as distracted, Marco would’ve been able to pinpoint how strange it is. While he loved getting blowjobs, Ace had a near aversion to giving them, something about not liking how dicks tasted and feels in his mouth. Sure, he’d done it once or twice sometimes as a ’special service’, but that was so rare in between that it was only because Marco liked Ace better than getting his dick sucked that he never asked for it. In fact, he’s pretty sure those one or two times had been for very special occasion, namely the first time Ace wanted to try after hearing how much Marco liked it and decided he himself didn’t like it, while the second had been for Marco’s birthday.

 

But instead of noticing the blatantly obvious clue that something might be wrong, Marco let his desire come forth and push his brain away, winding one hand through Ace’s hair to pull at those damp locks, “Heh, the guys back at the precinct really has no idea how right they were whenever they call you ‘big mouth’,”

 

Ace frowned and groaned around his cock, sending vibration to Marco’s system. He bobbed his head repeatedly, only taking Marco in shallowly and occasionally stopping to suck or lick the underside of the pulsing organ in his mouth. It was sloppy, and very poorly performed, but Marco found himself stiffening once more, even leaking despite feeling that he had been milked dry after the whole night.

 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Marco found himself being pushed back to his limit, and to prevent that, he used his entire upper body strength to lift Ace up and sat him down on his lap with a startled squeak. Ace quickly snapped out of his surprise as Marco pulled him down for a kiss, moving faster than Marco did to impale himself on to the older’s newly reinvigorated cock. Marco hissed to Ace’s lips in surprise at the sudden heat, barely had the time to balance himself when Ace started bouncing over him.

 

The last 3 rounds had obviously drained them, as evident by Ace’s rather lethargic movement and Marco inability to do anything but just sit there and watch him move. He held on to the younger’s narrow waist for support, gripping harder than he should when Ace’s movement stuttered and turned erratic. The raven haired male was panting now, sounding like he was more exhausted than actually horny. 

 

Why is he doing this then?

 

“Ace,” he called out softly and breathlessly, “Ace, you don’t have to—“

 

_“Koala, i am not horny from listening to my brother having sex, oh my god!”_

 

Marco nearly jumped out of his skin, though in reality, he jolted enough to thrust up against Ace and making the younger moan weakly at having his sensitive spot hit all of the sudden. As he groaned out, Marco’s entire attention was already focused on something else entirely. 

 

Years worth of training and experience told his every nerve that here’s really no mistaking it; there’s someone in the next room. And he had no idea who ‘Koala’ is, but he knows for sure who that voice just now belongs to.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

The voice stopped, and so does Ace. In the sudden ensuing silence, Marco was sure he also caught a soft snore that sounded from the next room.

 

“Hear what?” Ace asked, voice a little strained.

 

“I thought i just heard someone talking,” he said in a lower hushed voice, eyes flicking suspiciously at the wall that separated this room to the next, where the voice had came from. He turned back to Ace, gulping a little when he saw the raven’s flushed face and the sweat trailing down his face, “It sounded like Sabo,”

 

Ace glanced to the wall for a moment before scoffing, “Don’t be stupid, Sabo and Luffy’s gonna be out until a couple more day. They’re not home,”

 

Is what he’s been saying, but that doesn’t explain the voices next door. And even if Marco is mistaken, he really needed to make sure, “Well, i did hear something,”

 

“It could be the neighbour,” Ace said, now scowling in obvious displeasure, “We live in an apartment, remember?”

 

The blonde considered that briefly, but ultimately, he shook his head. A neighbour won’t sound that close and clear, and he knows for sure that he’s not mistaken. That was indeed Sabo, and if he’s here, there’s a possibility that Luffy is also here, and from the sound of it, there might be a third person next door. Marco didn’t have the same hang up about them finding out - or rather, he does, but it was more the fear of Ace’s family not accepting him than the fear of being found out and ultimately costing them both their jobs - but if they are to know about him, he highly doubt this is the best way to break the news.

 

“I don’t know, Ace, i think we need to— Gaah!”

 

Before he could even say another word, Ace had sunk back to his lap, clenching tightly while leaning his upper body backwards to deepen his angle. Ace cackled above his whimpers, gyrating his hips even more, “You little minx,” Marco choked out, half annoyed and half-aroused by this sudden action, “Always so impatient, even after i take you over and over,”

 

Ace only smiled cockily, tossing his head back and sighing loudly at a particularly hard thrust, “What can i say, i love having you inside of me,” he moaned, leaning forward enough to press his forehead against Marco’s own, arms looping around Marco’s shoulder and holding on tightly. His every word made Marco’s heart beat faster, their closeness much more emphasised, “Feeling you inside, so intimately close to me, like nothing can pull you away from me. I never wanted this to end,”

 

Any thoughts of the possibility - or rather, certainty - that someone was next door quickly forgotten. The older man pulled his lover closer, his grip on Ace’s waist tighter, “Neither do i, Ace,”

 

He tried to lean down for a kiss, but it was that motion that allows him to see the look on Ace’s face, so melancholic and distant that Marco couldn’t help but to stop on his tracks, “Sometimes I wonder,”

 

“What?”

 

But Ace didn’t give him any reply. He moved his hips faster, grinding down hard and bouncing even harder, eyes closed and face pressed against the crook of Marco’s shoulder. His moans were soft, only little mewls that sometimes sounded like a sob, and even with the straightforward physical stimulation, inside, Marco was torn.

 

Their intercourse didn’t last long, because Marco was already on his peak. He held onto Ace’s smaller frame, thrusting up to make up for Ace’s slowly faltering movement and finish them both off quickly. The blonde came with Ace’s name on his lips, repeatedly even, but even the high of coming seems bland at this moment. Ace came not moment later after Marco did, groaning half-heartedly against the crook of his neck, “I can’t— I, ah— Marco!”

 

_“Marco?!”_

 

That definitely caught Marco’s attention, and that finally convince him that yes, it was definitely Sabo, and yes, he’s next door, probably home earlier than Ace thought he would be, and yes, there is a big possibility that he had been there the entire time Marco and Ace were having sex, possibly from the very beginning or even before they even came back here. Every possibility is more terrifying than the last.

 

“Okay, now i know i heard something,” Marco said with conviction, laying Ace’s exhausted body back on the bed. He’s not quite sure how Ace would react if he finds out his brothers were next door then entire time, so before he broke the bad news, Marco had to check on his own and see with his own eyes. He climbed down the bed - and nearly stumbled because of much his legs felt like jelly - and stalked over to the door with trepidation, only briefly contemplating if he should put on pants first as he opened the door, “It’s coming from the next room, i’m going to go and check it out—“

 

“If you want to leave, just stop making excuses, will you?”

 

It wasn’t even the words itself that stopped Marco on his track, because what Ace said didn’t even register until a moment later. No, it was his tone, the level of vitriol in Ace’s voice that did, snapping Marco from any other line of thought and only leaving him with ‘What caused Ace to sound that sad and angry?’

 

When the blonde turned back, he was faced with a heated glare, so fiery it couldn’t even be concealed by the curtain of hair in front of Ace’s face. Both of Ace’s hands were gripping on his bedsheets hard, turning his knuckles white by the sheer force of it and his eyes were shining in the way people’s eyes will if they were holding back tears. Marco faltered at this sight, unsure about what might’ve changed in the span of seconds, “What?”

 

“Look, just say that you wanted to leave, no need to make excuses to me every time, okay? I can deal with morning shift or meeting with the captain, but pretending to hear something to sneak out is just bullshit,”

 

“Ace, what,” he closed the door again right behind him, completely at lost for words. Excuse? Pretending to hear things? “Where the hell did this all came from? I’m not going anywhere, i just wanted to check that sound—“

 

“Marco, i’m old enough for you to stick it in nearly every night, i’m old enough to get that you never wanted anything else than a good fuck,”

 

That, that stunned him. And stings. Because what the hell would ever make Ace think like that? Why would he even say that? Marco loved him, he loved him to the point that he’ll do anything to protect their relationship. He loved and cared for him so much that Marco hadn’t even thought twice to take Pops’ offer weeks ago, only because it’ll allow him to give something better for him, because he’s done with hiding, done with not being able to show how much he cared for this person in front of his family and friends. 

 

Why the hell would Ace ever say that?

 

“Ace, the fuck? I never said that!” Marco shouted back, anger and frustration starting to seep into him.

 

“You don’t have to!” the younger shouted back, and what emotion bubbled up in Marco died, when he saw the first tear fell from over those stormy grey orbs, “Think i didn’t get it the first dozen time you sneaked out in the middle of the night or before i even woke up? I don’t mind us sneaking around in hotels every time, but if you wanted to break it off, tell it to my face! Don’t disappoint me every morning by just leaving some note!”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

He fucked up, he fucked up big. He didn’t realize how that would be perceived. He started doing that because his time was suddenly stolen by numerous interviews and physical testing that the headquarters needed him to go through before they’d truly take him in. It was all an effort necessary for Ace and their relationship’s sake, Marco had repeatedly told himself, yet he became so wrapped up into it he never even told Ace about it or explain himself.

 

It was such a small mistake, but that mistake had caused this.

 

Marco felt like hitting himself over and over again.

 

“Ace, i never meant to—“

 

But whatever else Marco was about to say died down on his tongue as Ace’s face crumpled down, and he began to softly sob, “I love you, dammit,” he whispered, curling into himself on top of the bed, “I’ve been in love with you for months, even before we first slept together after Thatch’s party. We never made it clear what we are, but i’m happy with what i can get because i don’t expect you to return it. But at least give me some courtesy, you know?”

 

Without wasting any time, Marco immediately returned back to the bed, to Ace’s side, pulling him close even as the younger struggled against his hold, “Ace, i’m so sorry,” he held him close, feeling every quake and wreaking sob from Ace stabbing his heart. He really fucked up badly, if he can make Ace think he didn’t care the slightest, “I’m sorry, i’m such an idiot. I never meant to make you feel that way. I didn’t mean to make you feel like i didn’t feel the same,”

 

Explaining his behaviour to Ace was harder than he thought it would, because the more he explained it, the more Marco felt foolish. At least Ace stopped crying by then, even smiling a little at his joke. Asking Ace to move in with him was a spontaneous thing to do, as in he had planned it to be a lot more romantic than this, in a different setting than Ace’s small bedroom, still musky from the scent of sweat and semen. It was a far cry from how Marco wanted it to go, but Ace was happy, so happy that he immediately jumped over and knocked Marco back to the bed.

 

Their kiss was sweet, if slightly salty from Ace’s tears as he muttered ‘Thank you’ repeatedly. 

 

Marco thinks that he should be the one thanking Ace. 

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE:**

 

Moving in to their new place was a wild experience, and not just because of the joy of sharing a living space together with someone he loved.

 

Luffy hadn’t really understood what happened that particular day apparently - which Marco thought was weird for a 17 years old to be that clueless until he spent more time with Luffy - so it was with great freedom that he informed everyone who helped the two of them moved in that day that Ace and Marco can now slam their own walls and don’t have to bother others anymore. The shrill scream Sabo let loose at the reminder was one for the record books, because Marco was sure that the windows shook at his high octave, and it took Koala half an hour to pry him away from the corner of the living room.

 

Thatch had been sulking the entire time, actively commenting on how he helped Marco and Ace moved in together because he’s _a good brother and that’s what a good brother do, not hide the fact that they’re in a relationship with my best friend, Marco!_ Obviously, he wasn’t the only one sulking, but most had let out their individual irritation at him by ignoring him the day the news broke amongst them that Marco will be transferred away from the precinct. 

 

Which would’ve been fine and justified, if they hadn’t also tried to prove a bigger point by telling Ace every embarrassing stories they had on him within hearing distance. Pops, who have no business joining in on this conspiracy against him, even brought the baby pictures - though why he would bring a picture of Marco as an infant around is a bigger mystery on its own - starting from some passing cute ones to some that left Marco reeling in horror. Why would Pops ever tell Ace about Mr. Birdy, the bird plush he always goes around with as a toddler? Why would he even tell Ace he still has it in his room in Pops’ house and still sometimes look for it?

 

By the end of that day, Marco felt like dying from sheer embarrassment, but it’s okay, because Ace revived him again with a sweet kiss. 

 

He then basically killed him again by suggesting their should bring Mr. Birdy along to their new house, but Marco supposed that getting teased for that is something he should get used to from now on.

 

“This is a real swanky place,” Shanks, his new partner as a federal agent commented, walking out from one of the front rooms. He had struck an immediate friendship to Marco as soon as they were both introduced, and offered to help out when he heard that Marco’s plan on his first weekend in his new workplace was to move in to his house with his boyfriend. The red haired man had been so excited at the idea of helping that he couldn’t turn him down, “Pretty big for two people. You planning on adding more or something?”

 

Next to Marco, Ace squeaks, dropping the box of clothing that he was carrying, which was narrowly caught by Koala. 

 

“Nah, we’re not allowed to live with them,” Luffy answered for him, one finger up his nose, digging passionately. He had taken a shine to Shanks since the man first came in, and the both of them had spent the entire day exploring every nook and cranny of Marco and Ace’s house together, “Though, i don’t think i want to. They’re reeeeally loud at night when they’re together, it’s annoying. I can’t sleep,”

 

“Luffy!” Sabo and Ace shrieked almost at the same time, Sabo’s a lot more hysterical while Ace was more horrified. 

 

From out of nowhere, Thatch appeared, joining in on Shank’s barking laughter as he moved in closer to Luffy, “Hey, why don’t you tell us all about this loud nights? Like, how annoying was it? What are they saying? They gotta be saying a lot, right?”

 

“Yup,” Luffy nodded, pinky still up his nostril, “I’ve seen it. They’re naked wrestling, but i never saw who win because Sabo pulls me into the bedroom before i can find out. I think Marco did, he was on top of Ace. I don’t get it though, because Ace was asking him to be harder, but maybe that’s like a police training, and no one can train us harder than our grandpa. And Marco spanks him a lot too, which i guess is better than being punched by our grandpa because Ace always says he likes it, but it still hurts, won’t it? Hey Ace, is it harder than grandpa—“

 

“Luffy, please just… please shut up,”

 

Marco glanced towards Ace, whose face was so red he’s surprised he hadn’t burst an artery, to Sabo, who had fainted right next to him.

 

Oh yeah, this has been quite a day indeed.

 

* * *

 

“This is it,” 

 

Marco glanced around their new house, the same house he had been hunting months ago that was previously empty was now filled with furnitures and their personal belongings. It was still littered by dirty glasses and empty bottles from the little impromptu party they threw after ever all of the moving was done, at it wasn’t 5 minutes ago that all of their guest had gone along their merry way. Now it was only him and Ace left, in this space belonging just to the two of them.

 

With a smile, Marco turned to his side, where Ace sat leaning against him, “This is it,”

 

Ace laughs, and it was honestly the most beautiful sight Marco has ever seen, cheesy as it was. Everyone knew now, everyone they care and love knew, and there is no need for them to hide away anymore. Getting used to this new life will take some time, but it’ll be worth it. 

 

There’s a sudden weight on his lap, and Marco looked up to stare up to Ace’s face, eyes shining in mischief as he licked his lips, “Now that we’re all alone,” he whispered lowly, grabby hands tugging on Marco’s shirt and fiddling with his buttons, “I think we should make it official, don’t you think?”

 

Marco frowned. Shit, did he miscommunicate something again? “But, i thought… i mean i asked you to move in with me so we’re definitely dating now, aren’t we?”

 

The hands on his buttons stopped, and the look of incredulousness that Ace sent him made Marco felt stupid. But then he smiled softly, playfulness gone was just replaced with genuine affection, “Yeah, yeah we are,” he leaned down to press a light kiss on Marco’s slightly parted lips, an innocent and loving gesture that Marco can’t wait to get used to getting and giving, “I was talking more about making this entire place ours,”

 

“Well, technically, we bought this house, even if it wasn’t paid in full just yet so it is ours—“

 

“Are you being obtuse now or are you genuinely clueless? I’m talking about sex, Marco,”

 

Oh.

 

Oh yeah.

 

The irritation seeped out of Ace’s face as he grind down against Marco, making the older hiss at the pressure and stimulation, “Sorry, wasn’t thinking straight. But yeah, we could, everywhere you want, just point and we’ll do it there,” he held on to Ace’s hips, teasingly biting over the younger’s collar and neck, “We’ll do it all night if we have to, on every corner in this house,”

 

“We don’t have to do it all in one night,” Ace moans against his ear, raking one hand up his hair and scratching down his scalp, “I want us to pace ourselves. Take our sweet time together, as long as you promise me you’ll be there when i wake up tomorrow,” 

 

At that Marco stopped, sighing against Ace’s chest, “I always will be from now on,”

 

Ace’s laugh was melodious, but it couldn’t quite hide the telltale sob and hitch in his breath, “I’ll hold you to that,”

 

Marco’s shirt went first, because it was the easier to removed without breaking away from their kiss, deep and sweet. Hands exploring each other’s bodies like they never had before, like it was the very first time they did this, the first time they’ll never manage to remember. Marco was reminded of his promise to Sabo the day after the _fiasco that shall never be mentioned,_ and as he laid Ace down on the sofa, looking down to the happy grin on his face and the arms raised up inviting him into a deep embrace, Marco thought that fulfilling that promise will be a lot easier than he thought it would.

 

“I love you, Ace,” he whispered as he dove down, feeling the younger’s arms enveloping him. 

 

“I love you too, Marco,” 

 

“Hey guys, sorry but i think i left my wallet behi— AAAHH!” Thump.

 

“Sabo, what’s— Sabo! Are you serious right now?!”

 

Marco scrambled away, looking up just in time to see Sabo’s unconscious body on the floor, with Koala shaking her head on top of him. Right underneath him, Ace looked more annoyed than surprised or embarrassed now, turning to Marco as Koala knelt down and started slapping her boyfriend’s face to wake him up, “Well, at least we can all agree that Sabo is not horny for me in the slightest,”

 

From behind Ace, Marco can hear a particularly loud slap, accompanied by Koala’s frustrated berating, “No, i think you just plain traumatized him,”

 

“He’s not waking up, can you guys help me to bring him up to a bed or something?”

 

Oh well, there’s always another day for sex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, i know a lot of that was just a repeat of what you’ve read from the previous fic but i really couldn’t come up with anything, so i added those extra little scenes to hopefully make up for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for Lady Histoire who requested this fic to be made for giving me the idea, and thank you all everyone who has read this fic! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> And in the case i won’t be able to update until then, Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all of you folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part's going to be Marco's POV, basically, and i hope i can have it done in a couple of days. Man, i love Christmas but i hate the work load that comes with it. Work's always gonna be there people, stop rushing to have it done before your vacation *mumble mumble* *rant rant*
> 
> ...Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!


End file.
